Love Affairs
by GASPLudwig
Summary: A girl who is used by Draco Malfoy, vows to never let it happen again. But he can't stop thinking about her. Besides, how stupid could a Ravenclaw be?


"You should leave now." Draco stated as he rolled out of bed, pulling on a pair of black boxers and black dress pants as he did so.

I sat up in his bed, gripping the green silk sheets closer to my bare chest. "W-what?"

He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes as he snapped his silver watch into place. "I said you need to leave." He smirked as he started to button up his white dress shirt.

Everyone else was at the great hall eating dinner now, and I thanked Merlin none of them would be here anytime soon.

"Okay." I whispered dumbly, standing up and feeling his eyes on me as I dressed in my white button up and black school skirt.

I was tying my tie back in place as I turned around to look at him. He flicked his wand at his bed sheets, making the small blood stain disappear. He acted like he didn't know I was a virgin…

"Draco…?" I started, feeling my chest constrict oddly as I began to speak.

"Yes, yes what is it?" He snapped, sounding irritated.

"Nothing." I blurted quickly, walking slowly backwards towards the door. Was it wrong of me to think he would be calling me back?

With a wave of his hand I was dismissed, and I didn't need any more of an incentive to get the hell out of there.

I almost ran out of the room, I'm not even sure I closed the door. I was pacing down the hall swiftly towards the RavenClaw common room. For someone so smart, how could I have been so stupid? I thought I was different then the others. I was wrong.

I felt tears streak my face. Not because I was upset Draco didn't like me, or because I just lost my virginity, I was crying because I was just so MAD at myself. How could I have done THAT?

"Everything alright Mariah?" A voice called to me, but I ignored it. Knowing this school, it was probably one of the good doing Gryffindors who were out to help the world. Not that it asked for help in the first place…

I used my hands to straighten out my unruly black, curly hair. It wasn't working so well.

"Rye?" My roommate, Luna, called as I walked into our dorm. She appeared a moment later as I plopped myself down on my bed, keeping the tears in the back of my head for now.

"Hey Luna." I greeted as normally as I possibly could, but there was no getting past that girl. She talked to freaking imaginary creatures for Merlin's sake!

"Want to talk about it?" She asked, then, lowering her voice to a whisper she added, "It was a boy, wasn't it?"

I didn't trust my words, so I just nodded stupidly as she sat down timidly next to me.

"I can smell him on you." She stated, her dreamy voice becoming more like a night mare.

"Great." I rolled my eyes sarcastically and let out a bitter laugh.

"I'm listening if you would like to rant about him." She announced, gracefully getting up from the bed and going to sit on the windowsill. She turned her attention out the window as I started talking.

"I don't know how I could be so stupid. I slept with freaking Draco Malfoy! I thought I could change him! I thought I was different! He made me feel so…special." The last word came out in a whisper. I didn't second guess telling Luna my secret, who could she tell anyway?

"I'll make you a cork screw necklace. The Nargles like to prey on the weak." Was her only, soft reply before she set off to work on the necklace. I sighed, mumbling a quiet thanks before falling back on my bed.

"Luna?" A male voice called through the door, I bolted up right, my violet eyes questioning Luna. She had a male caller? A suitor? How romantic.

"Do you mind if Roger comes in?" She asked, her voice sounding a little more excited then usual. I nodded in agreement and she danced over to open the door. Was this for real? Luna and Roger freaking Davies?

"Come on in Roger, I was just making a necklace for Mariah." The seventh year proceeded to come into the room and lean against the wall near the door.

"I just wanted to ask if you'd like to head down to the dining hall with me? I'm going a little late tonight." He explained, smiling at Luna who smiled in return. Obviously she hadn't eaten either.

"Would you like to come Riah?" Luna asked, turning to me. I frowned at her.

"No." I stated simply. Her smile faltered.

"Really Mariah, come. You really should eat something." Roger added, looking me up and down. I was thin, so what?

I could feel my stomach start to grumble.

"If it will make you shut up about it." I muttered, standing and following them towards the dining hall.


End file.
